


Black Stetson

by retzcat



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retzcat/pseuds/retzcat
Summary: What if Nicole had a sister, a twin sister?
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Black Stetson

Wynonna threw the shot of whiskey back, savoring the mild burn as it slid down her throat.

“God this is good!! I really don’t want to head out right now! I just want to sit here and enjoy this fuckin' whiskey!” she thought to herself with with a pout. But she had to get settled and get the homestead cleaned up.

She set the shot glass down hard, “K Shorty, I need to head. Thanks for the liquid courage! See ya wouldn't want to be ya!”

“Don’t get off the bus, Wynonna!” Shorty called back.

As Wynonna started to exit through the front door, a tall red-headed figure wearing a black Stetson pushed past her.

“Hey!! Watch where you’re going Haught!” Growled Wynonna, as she pushed the new deputy sheriff.

The red-head stopped and turned, taking her hat off and dropped it on a nearby table. “Maybe you should watch where you’re going.” She turned, tilting her neck to the side with a crack. She took a step toward Wynonna, cracking her knuckles.

“Jesus Haught! No need to turn into She-Hulk!” Wynonna turned and headed out of the bar in no way intimidated.

‘Haught’ snarled a little as she watched Wynonna leave, picked up her hat, pushed her hair back and seated the hat back on her head. She sauntered to the back of Shorty’s, in search of the darkest booth.

Shorty set the glass down that he was drying and looked back at the red-head a little annoyed. She knew they didn’t have table service this early in the day. Instead of walking to the table he just yelled out., “Whatelyahave Haught?”

“Tequila, straight up.” Haught answered from behind the brim of her hat. She was getting suspicious that there was someone in town that might be trouble for her with people calling her 'Haught'. 

Shorty poured a shot and set it on the bar. Then went back to washing the glasses. After a few moments, he heard the dull footsteps of boots walking toward the bar.

“How about just selling me what’s left in that bottle.” Shorty turned around. There was something off with Nicole. Her eyes had a harder look to them than normal. And Shorty had never known her to drink tequila, let alone in the middle of the day.

“Sure. Not much left – just a couple more shots. I’m sure I don’t need to tell you, but you can’t take the bottle outta here.” Shorty said, placing the bottle on the bar.

Haught slapped a bill down on the bar, grabbed the bottle by the neck. She turned sharply and skulked back to the dark booth.

Grabbing the bill off the bar, Shorty was surprised to see it was a fifty. He made change and laid it where the bottle had been.

“Change is on the bar, Haught.”

“Keep it.” growled the somber figure.

Shorty took the money and stuffed it into the tips jar and kept working. The day went along with people coming in and out and it wasn’t any time until it was time for most of the businesses in town to close and his night shift crew came on.

Shorty didn’t think anything about the earlier visit from the officer until she sat down at the bar in a different outfit, her hair covered in a baseball cap.

“Hey Shorty! How about a draft.” She smiling red-head requested, the warm sparkle in her eye.

“You back already? That tequila didn’t hold you for the day?” Shorty asked as he grabbed a mug and pulled the draft handle toward him.

“What are you talking about Shorty. I just got off work a half hour ago. I may not have been around here in Purgatory all that long but you should know I don’t drink while on duty.” Nicole said confused by his comment. “And I certainly wouldn’t drink tequila!”

At that moment, Waverly breezed through and caught the eye of Nicole. “Hey Shorty! Sorry I’m late! Be right out after I drop off my coat!” She ran up the stairs at the back and was out of sight.

Shorty set a mug down in front of Nicole and checked to see just what – or who she was looking at. He followed her line of vision and just shrugged. Who was he to judge?

********************

A few days later, tall red-head in a leather jacket, tight jeans and a black Stetson was walking down the street. She was in search of something as she stopped and looked into the window of every shop she passed. A red jeep sped past her, whipping into a parking spot in front of the bar she had visited when she first got into town. Sunglass-covered eyes watched at the small bundle of energy bounced from the jeep headed toward Shorty’s front door.

When Waverly stopped and turned around to head back to her jeep, the sunglasses were pulled down just enough for a clearer look. An eyebrow was lifted over one eye.

‘Now that is a fine looking…’; the thought was interrupted by the Sheriff's cruiser that slowed down in front of her to make a turn at the corner. The cruiser was slow enough that she could see it was another red-headed woman driving. Not being a big fan of law enforcement, the red-head turned around and headed back to where she was staying. Besides, her suspicions had just been confirmed on who was in town besides herself that had red hair with the last name of Haught.

As Nicole drove past Shorty’s, she saw Waverly running into the establishment. Thinking this would be a perfect time to meet the brunette, she drove around the block to park next the jeep and headed in to introduce herself.

A few blocks away, a cell phone rang.

“What.” She answered curtly. 

“Is that anyway to answer the phone Dani?” A rich, deep voice comes across the airwaves through the tiny speaker, prolonging the I longer than needed - which she hated.

“It is when I’ve told you I’d call when I had something.” Dani responded curtly.

“You know I have a lot at stake on whether or not you fail or succeed.”

“I’ll find it. I never fail.”

“Listen Haught, I’ve about had it with your cocky attitude. If you fail it will be the first and last time.”

He hung up before Dani could say anything more. She leaned back against a nearby wall. This job was more than she bargained for. She had banked on it taking a week, two at the most. Here is was going on a month and many miles traveled. Most people who hired her, hired her for her reputation and success rate. This guy was constantly on her back. And now there was a complication that had thrown her for a moment. Her sister, Nicole Haught, was living and working here in this little shit town. As a Deputy no less!

Dani Haught; more properly Danielle Haught. She was everything contrary of Nicole. Always had been from birth. Where Nicole was a loving, positive person, Dani could be cruel and hateful. She had one soft spot. Her sister. She ran away from home when she was sixteen and never looked back, yet all that time she still missed her other half.

All the years on the run had taken Dani down some dark alleyways where she met some seedy people. A few of the tougher characters had taken her in under their wing once in a while and taught her how to survive; Taught her their tricks of a trade. Dani drank in the lessons and worked to build a small fortune and reputation of being the best at several things. Finding lost artifacts being a small part of it. Which is how she ended up in Purgatory. A job. Sounded cut and dry.

She pushed off the wall and headed back to main street to resume looking at pawn shops and antique stores. Someone had to have an old ugly red apple lapel pin.


End file.
